Christmas Love
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Gray and Lucy are bestfriends but Gray had to leave to study abroad for 3 years but Lucy realized her feelings for him,so how will it be when they meet after 3 years on Christmas Eve? GrayLu.


The snow was falling from the night sky , a girl entered to a small café shivering slightly from the cold , a smile appeared on her face as she stepped in . The atmosphere of the café was really cozy , Christmas songs were playing , people were laughing with each other , couples kissing .

It was a day before Christmas , she was going to meet an old best friend she had to see for at least 3 years . He had left to study abroad and she was left here without him but she cherished every moment that they spoke even through the phone or the handmade cards he sent every year on Christmas , she giggled as she remembered his failed attempts on making a good card and finally buying one .

When they were little , they would always go to each other's house and decorate the tree while singing happily and ending playing outside on the snow .

He had always loved snow, even since then .

Every time it snowed, she was instantly reminded of him and his smiling face .

She had really missed him and when he told her that he would be back in Japan this year , she almost jumped with joy .

Her heart was beating fast , she could hardly hold her excitement , she had even bought a present for him .

Only two months before he left , she realized that she was in love with him .

He was always kind , brave , funny and sweet . He would always help her with everything , he would always cheer her up when she was sad and he would always be there for her no matter what .

His smiling face would make her heart beat fast and when he touched her , she would feel something special .

But when she finally mustered the courage to tell him , he had to leave.

At first she wanted to go with him but she knew that it was not possible .

The day before he left , he gave her a beautiful necklace and a kiss on her cheek , before winking and then he said " I can't wait to see you again ! " Then he disappeared from sight .

She touched her cheek and smiled " See you soon . "

She drank a bit of the hot chocolate , she had ordered enjoying the warmth , it gave her . Her eyes softened as she looked outside as the clock reached 9 , the dancing snowflakes falling all around it .

That made her remember that day .

A wide smile appeared on her face as she went back to time .

_It was Christmas Eve a girl with blond hair and big brown eyes was desperately trying to reach the top of the tree to place the golden star on top of it but no matter how hard she tried , she couldn't reach it !_

_All of sudden , she felt two strong arms lifting her up to the air as she put the star finally !_

_She turned her head slightly as she heard him saying " Having trouble again don't we? Lucy ? " _

_She pouted at him " Gray ! Let me down this instant ! " She said trying to find a way to get down ._

_He shook his head a wide smirk on his handsome face " Sorry..but no way!That would ruin my fun a bit too much!"_

_" Gray ! Let me down ! ! " She complained once again as she begged her friend with the look that always made him say yes and do what she wants ._

_The puppy dog eyes ._

_His eyes widened " Oh no…Just no….Don't , don't give me that look..." He looked down finally sighed " You win..." He admitted as he let her down ._

_She smiled mischievously at him " Thanks for helping me Gray ! "_

_He rolled his eyes"You are welcome."_

_She pouted at him " Now cheer up a little bit! It's Christmas eve ! Be a little happier ! " She exclaimed as she pinched him cheeks wanting to make him smile ._

_" Oi ! Stop that ! It hurts ! " The boy complained as he slapped her hands away from his cheeks " Ouch..that hurt Damnit..." He muttered to himself ._

_Lucy sighed " Remind me , why I am with you again ? "_

_He smirked at her "Because you love me?" He replied teasingly._

_She blushed slightly and then she punched his arm" O-Of course not ! " She quickly said ._

_He looked at her as his smirk widened as he leaned closer to her " Then , why are you blushing and you just stuttered ? "_

_" I am not blushing ! " She denied but the heat was rising on her cheeks ._

_" Your face…says otherwise Luce…" He said as their faces were only inches apart and then the clock signed that it was midnight ._

_Their faces both turned red as they realized their positions ._

_" S-Sorry… " Gray apologized as he moved away from her ._

_" I-It's alright . "Lucy replied still a little flustered about what just happened ._

_Then Gray looked at the gifts " Hey,Luce , why don't we give each other's gift now ? " The black haired boy suggested ._

_She blinked in surprise but then she smiled and shrugged " Sure,why not?Let's do it for change ! "_

_The boy smiled at her as he instructed her to close her eyes ._

_She looked at him questionly " Why ? "_

_He shook his head " Just do it please . "_

_She did as he said and some seconds later he told her to open her eyes ._

_She gasped as she his gift " Oh…Gray you shouldn't have…" She exclaimed as she saw a beautiful necklace that was decorated with many small crystal's that had the first letters of their names and an ice heart in the middle ._

_" Do you like it Lucy ? " He asked ,kind of nerviously ._

_She grinned at him and then hugged him tightly " I don't,just like it , I love it ! " She exclaimed happily ._

_His eyes softened and he hugged her back " I am glad you love it…"_

" Lucy… " An all familiar voice called her name and her face lit up as she looked up to see him standing in front of her .

He hadn't changed the least the past 3 years .

His black eyes looking at her and a small smirk on his face " It is been a long time . " He commented and then whistled as he looked at her " Wow...looking nice for once aren't we Lucy ? " He teased her as his smirk widened a bit .

She ignored his teasing and hugged him tightly " I have missed you so much Gray ! " She exclaimed as he hugged her back .

" Me too, Luce, me too..." He whispered as they slowly pulled away and grinned at each other .

" I can't believe it has been 3 years , it seems like nothing has changed here ! " Gray said a grin on his face …

" Well it has been lonely without you here ! Oh and Lisanna and Natsu finally got together ! " Lucy exclaimed .

Gray looked at her , his eyes widened " Wow really ? Whoa seems that flame brain finally managed to say his feelings for her ! " Gray commented kind of surprised .

They continued chatting and laughing with each other like they used to .

Then Gray took a box out of his pocket and gave it to Lucy " For you , Merry Christmas Lucy . "

She looked at him shocked then with trembling hands she took the box and her eyes widened once she saw what was inside it .

A beautiful bracelet with small ice crystal hearts .

"nSo you can think of me wherever you are…" he whispered as he leaned closer to her .

He was so close that she could feel his breath touching her face , he caressed her cheek and before their lips were only inches away he whispered " I love you Lucy . "

And then he kissed her .

The sensation was simply amazing , his lips on hers , never had she felt something similar to this .

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back .

The kiss soon ended and they looked at each other's eyes " I love you too . " Lucy mouthed to him making the black haired boy smile .

They walked outside holding hands when they left the café and walked a little bit Lucy all of sudden stopped .

She held his hand tighter and looked at him her eyes shining with happiness " Gray , this the best Christmas gift I could ever have . " Lucy whispered and he smiled .

" Same here . "

And then they shared a kiss while the snow fell .

_The end. _

Yay ! Merry Christmas everybody ! ! Sorry I am a day late!But I still hope you enjoyed my first Graylu and Fairy tail fic ! !


End file.
